1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a vehicle in which a driver sits on a driver seat and performs a driving operation is known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-111305. Such a vehicle includes a driver seat on which a driver sits, and the driver seat has a backrest section extending upward from the rear of a seat section directed in a horizontal direction. The driver sits on the driver seat, rests the driver's waist and back against the backrest section, stretches legs in a forward direction from the driver seat to take the seat, and performs a driving operation. That is, the driver drives the vehicle in a posture of putting feet ahead of the waist and knees and leaning the back against the backrest section.
Incidentally, in a vehicle in which a driver has a driving posture of sitting by straddling a seat sheet and leaning the driver's back against a backrest section as in a motorcycle, it is difficult to stabilize the driving posture. Particularly, a stable driving posture is required during turning or the like.
Accordingly, in the field of the present technique, it is desired to develop a vehicle having high driving operability during turning.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a vehicle is a vehicle having a right wheel provided at the right of a main body and a left wheel provided at the left of the main body, the vehicle includes a seating section configured such that an occupant is able to take a seat by straddling the same, a right arm member that connects the main body to the right wheel, a left arm member that connects the main body to the left wheel, and foot placement sections that are respectively mounted to the right and left arm members in order to place feet of the occupant thereon, wherein the main body is configured to be capable of being inclined to the left and the right with respect to the right and left arm members, and a mounting position of the right arm member to the main body is to the left of the main body from a mounting position of the left arm member to the main body.
According to the present invention, it is possible to provide a vehicle having high driving operability during turning.